A Helping Hand
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [?Kai] Kai has sprained his wrist and is having a hard time brushing his hair, so someone decides to lend a hand.


Title: A Helping Hand.  
Summary: Kai has sprained his wrist and is having a hard time brushing his hair, so someone decides to lend a hand.  
Pairings?/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

Nyah, not much to say other than this is just a cute and relatively pointless oneshot. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kai gives a deep growl as he drops his hair brush for the umpteenth time that day. He has just finish his shower and is attempting to brush his hair but is finding it extremely difficult.

Why? Well, earlier that day while training with the G revs, he battled against Tyson, a battle that quickly turned dangerous as the blue and white blade left the dish and headed straight for him. He managed to dodge the blade but ended up spraining his wrist in the process.

Immediately after that Tyson apologized profusely, enough until he was nearly blue in the face. Kai is just grateful that he was the one blading against Tyson and not one of the others. He's pretty sure they don't have reflexes as quick as his. Thank you very much Bio-volt.

That's sarcasm by the way.

Growling through his teeth, Kai picks up the brush one more time. He is seriously starting to get a little irate. He had already tried to use his other hand but that too is hiding under a thick bandage.

That war injury happened just yesterday, again during training. He's either loosing his touch or the G revs are seriously trying to kill him.

Maybe he should get out while he still can walk.

"You know, Kai," Came a deep and sexy voice. "Not to sound prickly but I don't think it's the hairbrushes fault that you sprained your wrist today."

Kai feels his eye twitch as he takes his time to regard the new comer. There he is, looking perfect as usual as he leans against the door frame. His hair in all the right places, his eyes bright but mysteriously sexy, his perfect flawless face and that cute but cheeky smile on his perfect lips. He is perfection in everyway.

And Kai hates him for that.

"If you thought you could just waltz in here and mock me without any retaliation, than you've got another thing coming," Kai threatens. "Just because I can't use my hands properly, doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of you."

Mr. Perfect merely smiles as he walks further into the room. Into HIS room. Kai feels his irritation rise as he merely strolls into his room. It's like he owns the place. He inwardly seethes as the supposedly god-like being lays down on his bed.

"Nice room," The intruder comments.

"You'll be seeing how nice the floor is just outside my room in a minute," Kai growls.

He just laughs. A deep, sexy laugh that made his whole face light up with amusement. "There's no need to be like that," He says. "I'm just paying a visit."

Kai growls again but it's almost inaudible. He glares at the being on his bed and turns back to the task at hand. Brushing his bloody hair. He tries to ignore the hawk like eyes watching his every move and tries to keep his mind else where, away from the pain in his hands.

He hisses and drops the brush again. He bends down to pick up, muttering obscenities while doing so. Just as he reaches out for the brush another hand gently stops him from picking it up. A large, warm hand covered his, causing him to momentary forget who's in his room. The movement startles Kai, and he looks up through his bangs, a very light blush marring his cheeks.

"Having a bit of trouble, are we?"

Kai frowns and is about to sneer a reply when he notices that there was no mocking in his voice, nor his eyes for that matter.

Still, he turns away from him in annoyance. "I'm fine," he mutters. He wants so desperately to tug his hand away but his body isn't responding to his commands.

_Move dammit._

"Oh?" The voice says, now mocking slightly. "Is that so?"

Kai glares hatefully at him and tears his hand away. He stands up abruptly and turns his back on the youth, fiercely running the brush through his hair. "Why are you still here?" he asks, venom dripping off each syllable.

He didn't get a response and he isn't really expecting one. But one thing he certainly isn't expecting is for the brush to be suddenly leave his grasp. He spins around to face the perfect male behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Turn around," he tells him simply.

"What?" Kai snaps, although unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"I said, turn around," He repeats. "I'm going to brush your hair. It's obviously that you can't do it."

Kai growls for what seems like the millionth time that day and narrowed his eyes. "If I let you brush my hair, will you leave me alone?"

Silence, then, "Yes."

"Fine," Kai huffs and turns back around, his body stiff and his brow furrow. Why is it that everyone seem to lacks the insight when it comes to him just wanting to be left alone?

He hears the youth walk up behind him and then slowly began running the brush through his hair. Long, soft strokes then the teen's fingers follows, gently massaging his scalp. Slowly and surely Kai's frown starts to lift and his closes his eyes, finding the gentle movements soothing, relaxing, lulling him into a state of peacefulness. The soft, perfect movements.

Inwardly, Kai wants to seethe with anger at him for finding something else he's perfect at. He's a perfect blader, perfect member of society, perfect with the fans, has perfect looks, perfect attitude, perfect body, perfect skin…,

Hell, he's just all round bloody perfect!

But with each sensual stroke his anger fades and a serene calm overtakes him.

"You have very soft hair," he whispers.

Kai stiffens slightly when he feel his cheeks unexpectedly heat up. He wonders if he should reply but opts to stay silent. The brushing continued but the brush is slowly being replace by fingers, fingers that flickers through his hair, down his neck and onto his shoulders, searching for knots of tension.

"Kai," The voice says, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Kai's body becomes taunt. Hate? Did he really hate him? The only reason he hated him is because he's considered perfect.

"Because you're perfect," Kai finds himself whispering.

The being remains silent for a few minutes but the movement of his fingers never falter. "I'm not perfect," He whispers.

"Yes, you are," Kai sighs.

"How?" He asks, his fingers slipping down Kai's arms, resting on his elbows. "How am I perfect?"

"What do you mean how?" Kai asks. "You are perfect, you have the perfect personality, perfect behavior, you are envied the world over for your looks. You have teens throwing themselves at you feet, for heaven's sake."

"But that doesn't mean I'm perfect," He replies. "My looks isn't anything unique, my behavior is so called perfect because I was trained that way, and for my personality, no one has seen the real me because I don't know who the real me is either."

Kai freezes when he feels the fingers on his elbows slip around his arms and he is gentle falls back into a well toned chest, the teen resting his cheek in his hair.

"And as for the teens throwing themselves at my feet, I'd trade them all in for one special person," He whispers into Kai's ear, making him shiver as he wraps his arms around his frame, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Do you know who that is?"

Kai swallows thickly as he turns his head to the side, his lips impeccably close to what he considers to be perfect lips of the teen that is embracing him. "Surprise me," he finds himself whispering.

And that is all he manages to say for a split second afterwards those perfect lips covers his own. Slowly his eyes slip close as their lips begin to move sensually over each others. Kai parts his lips on a moan when he feels his bottom lip receives a gentle nip and he swallows a gasp when he feels a warm tongue enter his mouth, beginning it's journey, searching every tooth, drawing out low moans of pleasure.

Kai feels himself slowly turning in the strong arms as he's drawn closer, deeper into the kiss, a notion he's more than happy to allow. Slowly he begins to move his own tongue over the intruder's, eliciting a moan from him as he strokes the roof of his mouth.

They reluctantly part when the need for air grew to great. They pull their lips apart, but stay impeccably close as they gaze into each other eyes.

For someone who doesn't consider himself perfect, he sure is a great kisser, Kai absently muses to himself.

"It's strange, isn't it? The two of us, we're both considered perfect by so many but we're the first to object against that, aren't we?"

Kai finds himself being lost in those eyes. "I suppose that is true," he sighs. "I still consider you to be perfect thought."

"And I consider you to be perfect, Kai," He replies.

"I don't hate you," Kai tells him. "I never did."

"I'm glad."

Kai gazes into those perfect blue eyes and finally understands why he didn't hate him and why he considers him to be the most perfect being on this planet. "Miguel," he whispers. "Kiss me again," he playfully orders, a small smile on his lips.

Miguel smiles and places his lips on Kai's again, getting an immediate response.

* * *

Who did you think it was, hmm? Truth be told I didn't really know it should be until right at the very end so it was a surprise for me as well. X3

Tala: You're talking crap, woman, we all know you're obsessed with his pairing.

Wah! Dammit, how the hell do you keep popping up everywhere? Can't you leave me in peace?

Please review.


End file.
